


Зависть

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World), J_Johnny



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Johnny/pseuds/J_Johnny
Summary: Инквизитор Лавеллан завидовал Железному Быку.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Зависть

Инквизитор Лавеллан завидовал Железному Быку. Да и как тут было не завидовать? Бык был ярким и громким, умел привлечь к себе внимание, легко поддерживал любую беседу и никогда не скупился на похвалу. Он обладал всеми качествами, просто необходимыми Настоящему Мужику - по мнению Лавеллана. Острый ум, харизма, чувство юмора, отвага — всё было при нём. Не говоря уже про впечатляющую комплекцию. Даже тот факт, что Бык был из Бен Хазрат уже говорил о многом — туда ведь брали лучших из лучших. Что был Лавеллан по сравнению с ним? Неловкий, стеснительный, он далеко не всегда мог сразу ответить колкой фразой. И храбростью особой не обладал, предпочитая обойтись без боя, если это было возможно. На ум, правда, Лавеллан не жаловался, но до шпионской проницательности ему было очень далеко.

Внешностью Инквизитор тоже не выделялся. Брюнет, как и каждый второй, скучные глаза цвета «детской неожиданности» - так, посмеиваясь, говорили о нем в клане. А тело? Худосочное, как у большинства эльфов, ноги-спички, узкие плечи… Да, Лавеллан тоже мог похвастать кубиками на животе, но они не шли ни в какое сравнение с восхитительным прессом Быка. Поставь их рядом, никто Лавеллана даже не заметит...

Вот и Дориан не заметил.

И от этого Инквизитор завидовал Быку ещё больше.

Дориан понравился Лавеллану с первой же встречи — своим пылом, мощью и великолепной улыбкой. Он в жизни никогда не видел более прекрасного мужчины. Дориан появился и исчез так внезапно, что Лавеллан даже подумал, не морок ли это был? Не может же и вправду ходить по земле столь восхитительный человек? Но Дориан был реален. Более того, он был готов защищать Вестника — тогда ещё Вестника Андрасте — ценой своей жизни. И счастью его не было предела, когда Дориан сообщил, что хочет остаться в Инквизиции и помочь.

Лавеллан проводил рядом с Дорианом каждую свободную минуту, звал на каждую вылазку, в каждый поход, будь то горы, болота или пустыня. И Дориан ни разу не отказался, хотя и постоянно жаловался и на холод, и на ветер, и на жару. Но даже когда он в пух и прах разносил земли Ферелдена и Орлея, Лавеллан не мог перестать им восхищаться.

Лавеллан любил в Дориане всё. Его идеально уложенные густые волосы, подстриженные, вероятно, по последней тевинтерской моде, подкрученные усы, восхитительный профиль и пухлые аккуратные губы. Высокий, широкоплечий, в меру мускулистый, Дориан всем своим видом излучал уверенность, как в бою, так и в обычной беседе. Но больше всего Лавеллану нравились его глаза — серые, ясные, они отражали каждую эмоцию Дориана, каждую его мысль. Именно ради возможности смотреть в эти прекрасные глаза Лавеллан и таскал его за собой.

А также Лавеллан частенько звал в свой отряд Быка, хотя Дориану он совсем не нравился. Тевинтерец постоянно возмущался и сыпал проклятиями в его сторону. Кунари, в свою очередь, совсем не смущался и подкалывал Дориана в ответ. Их небольшие перепалки были даже забавными.

Каждый день Лавеллан думал, что надо подать Дориану какой-то более конкретный намёк на свои чувства. Урвать хотя бы один вечер с ним наедине. Но — брешь, бой с Корифеем, изнурительный переход до Скайхолда... А уж когда Вестник принял должность Инквизитора, то свободного времени и вовсе не осталось. Слишком много глаз было направленно на Лавеллана, слишком многие ждали его действий и помощи. Всё, что ему оставалось, — это, засыпая после очередного изнурительного дня, мечтать о том, что он вот-вот поговорит с Дорианом, вот завтра, вот в следующий раз…

Дни превращались в недели, недели — в месяцы, и Лавеллан начал понимать, что подходящего момента можно не дождаться вообще. Поэтому, когда они в очередной раз находились в лагере во Внутренних землях, он собрал всю свою смелость в кулак и шагнул к Дориану, чтобы отозвать его в сторонку, как вдруг раздался громкий голос Быка:

— Дориан, ты панталончики свои заберешь или оставишь мне как трофей? Или... Погоди-ка, да ты специально их "забыл", чтобы был повод вернуться!

У Лавеллана потемнело в глазах.

Он и подумать не мог, что Дориан и Бык… Дориан же терпеть его не мог! Ведь не мог же? Вечно был недоволен в его компании, плевался, даже жаловался на вонь! Как получилось, что они оказались в одной постели? Как получилось, что Дориан упал в эту постель добровольно?

Ответ Дориана Быку Лавеллан не запомнил, как не запомнил и дорогу до Скайхолда. Всё вокруг превратилось в белый шум. Инквизитор отчаянно пытался отыскать хоть одну причину, по которой эти двое могли сойтись. Озарение снизошло лишь через пару дней — Бык же просто идеальный мужик! Кто бы отказался от такого? Как вообще можно составить ему конкуренцию? Да и чего кривить душой, не встреть Лавеллан Дориана, то, возможно, сам бы попытал счастья с Быком…  
Но судьба распорядилась иначе.

Конечно, Быка не в чем было упрекнуть. Он был прекрасным воином, верным и надёжным соратником, а то, что он первый охмурил Дориана — так то была вина Лавеллана, который слишком долго ждал…  
И Лавеллан ненавидел себя за это. И завидовал.

Он сжимал пальцы до боли каждый раз, когда слышал звонкий смех Дориана, доносящийся из библиотеки, или из таверны, или со двора Скайхолда. Каждый раз прокусывал до крови губу, глядя, как на очередном привале Бык липнет к Дориану, а тот нарочито недовольно от него отмахивается. Скрежетал зубами, когда краем уха слышал очередную сплетню про распутного тевинтерца и похотливого кунари.

В какой-то момент Лавеллан так извёлся, что буквально набросился на Дориана с вопросами прямо в библиотеке. Дориан увиливал как мог, отшучивался, но потом всё же признался, что с Быком у них уже не просто развлечение, а нечто большее.

В тот момент Лавеллан подумал, что если бы зависть была ядовитой, он бы уже бился на полу в предсмертных судорогах.

Но даже несмотря на это, у него ещё теплилась надежда — слабая, глупая, бессмысленная — что если он одолеет Корифея, то, возможно, Дориан всё-таки обратит на него внимание.

Но и этим мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Когда Лавеллан сразил самопровозглашённого нового Бога, Дориан лишь мельком скользнул по нему взглядом, а затем повернулся к Быку и его прекрасные серые глаза засветились от восхищения.

Возвращаясь с победой в Скайхолд, Лавеллан горько думал, что хуже уже быть не может. И вновь ошибся. Дориан добил его на праздновании, сказав, что задержится в замке ещё на некоторое время — ради Быка. Инквизитор сбежал в свои покои, даже не пожелав никому доброй ночи.

Он наивно считал, что после победы наконец-то сможет вздохнуть свободнее, но, к его удивлению, забот у Инквизиции не убавилось. Теперь он целыми днями принимал расшаркивающихся вельмож, которых различить между собой могла разве что Жозефина, улыбался, принимал поздравления и благодарности, кивал и снова улыбался. Да, по вечерам теперь он мог позволить себе отдохнуть пару часов, но единственный человек, с которым Лавеллан хотел бы эти час проводить, был уже занят. Поэтому Инквизитор всё свободное время пропадал в «нижней» библиотеке, без особого интереса листая пыльные книги, а к ночи возвращался в свои покои и принимался мерить их шагами..

Он обвинял себя в слабохарактерности, называл жалким, оскорблял, ненавидел себя за это, и тут же жалел, и снова ненавидел. И так продолжалось до восхода солнца — тогда Лавеллан без сил падал на кровать, чтоб забыться на пару часов тревожным сном. Рабочее утро начиналось под возмущённые крики Жозефины, Лавеллан игнорировал завтрак, натягивал на лицо улыбку и без малейшего желания тащился исполнять свой инквизиторский долг. А вечером всё повторялось по новой.

Таверну, как и «верхнюю» библиотеку, Лавеллан старался обходить стороной. Ему совсем не хотелось лишний раз натыкаться на жизнерадостную физиономию Быка или, что ещё хуже, на счастливое лицо Дориана. Однако, через пару недель желание хоть раз выпить не в одиночестве пересилило все его страхи, так что Лавеллан собрался с духом и направился к Сэре. Он всё ещё удивлялся тому факту, что даже Сэра нашла себе кого-то раньше, чем он. Погружённый в самоунижение, Лавеллан чуть не вскрикнул, когда прямо перед ним возник Дориан.

— Инквизитор! — Воскликнул маг и тут же скорчил грустную рожицу. — А я, между прочим, обижен, друг мой! Ты совсем обо мне забыл, даже в библиотеку не заходишь!

— Я заходил, — не моргнув и глазом, соврал Лавеллан. — Тебя не было.

— И часто ли, позволь узнать? Раз или два? — Дориан уже улыбался.

— Я хотел… — начал было Лавеллан, но Дориан резко его прервал:

— Пропустим по кружке, всего по одной! Уверен, дела подождут! Жозефина совсем тебя измотала? Ты из замка даже носа не показываешь, скоро бесцветным станешь! — Дориан потянул его за руку ко входу в таверну.

Лавеллан не нашёл в себе сил ему отказать.

«Одна кружечка» растянулась на полтора часа. Дориан так и сиял. Никогда ещё Лавеллан не видел его настолько счастливым. Всё в нём кричало о том, как сильно он наслаждается каждой минутой своей жизни. Как и обычно, Дориан говорил без умолку: о том, как он повздорил с каким-то баном и ловко обставил его в словесной дуэли, как позорно проиграл Каллену в шахматы примерно в сто двадцать четвёртый раз, как застал прелестнейшую ссору между маркизой, которая чья-то тётка и графиней, которая кому-то троюродная сестра. Лавеллан почти не слушал, только кивал, прихлёбывал вино и изредка отзывался многозначительным «м-м-м». Вновь сидеть так близко к Дориану было... прекрасно. И невыносимо. Привстань он и перегнись через стол — без труда смог бы поцеловать его правую скулу, как раз в том месте, где находилась очаровательная родинка. Но он знал, что никогда не сможет этого сделать. Просто не имеет права.

— Что делать, если тебе нравится кто-то, кто уже занят? — слова слетели с губ Лавеллана помимо его воли, прежде, чем он успел их обдумать.

Дориан замер с открытым ртом. Его брови поползли вверх.

— Ха? Поверить не могу! Наш юный Инквизитор влюбился! Вот это новость! Впрочем, я не буду тем, кто разнесёт её по всему Тедасу… Кто же это, друг мой, поделитесь секретом? Или нет, я угадаю! Дай-ка подумать… — возбуждённо затараторил Дориан. — Жозефина? Нет, не подходит, у неё нет пары... О! Разведчица Хардинг? Я не знаю о её личной жизни, но ты всегда с ней так вежлив... Я лично видел, как мило вы болтали у таверны! Нет?.. Только не говори мне, что это Сэра! Какой скандал! Она тебе уши открутит, если узнает!

— Нет, Дориан, не Сэра, это… Один мой хороший друг, — негромко сказал Лавеллан, ощущая, как щёки заливает краской.

— Оу... Друг? Кто-то из клана, да? Не вижу проблемы! Пригласи её сюда! Пусть посмотрит, сколько людей готовы идти за тобой на верную смерть! Покажи замок, любая девушка голову потеряет от его размеров! Можно будет украсить главный зал в долийском стиле! Поменять витражи на окнах, занавески… Да, думаю, будет неплохо! А главное, она увидит, как все эти знатные засранцы буквально готовы облизывать твои сапоги! Уверен, после такого зрелища твоя избранница мигом забудет о других мужчинах и упадёт прямиком в твои объятия!

С каждым словом Дориана к горлу Лавеллана всё сильнее подкатывала тошнота. Либо он даже не допускал мысли о том, что сам может оказаться этим «хорошим другом», либо, наоборот, всё прекрасно понимал, но прикидывался дурачком, чтобы избежать неловкого разговора. И Лавеллан не знал, какой из вариантов хуже.

— Спасибо, Дориан, — как можно спокойнее произнёс он, выдавив из себя улыбку. — Я пойду, я обещал…

Лавеллан отчаянно попытался сочинить правдоподобную отговорку, но ничего подходящего не шло на ум. В помещении внезапно стало слишком душно — или это просто так сильно горело его лицо?

— Ты в порядке? — в голосе Дориана прозвучала тревога. — Что-то у тебя нездоровый вид...

— Что? Да, порядок! Просто здесь как-то жарко, не находишь? — Лавеллан замялся. — Ну... Хорошего вечера.

И он почти бегом бросился к выходу, не дав Дориану и шанса продолжить. Лавеллан надеялся, что на свежем воздухе ему станет легче, но, едва он вылетел за порог, как врезался в Быка и точно упал бы, если бы кунари не подхватил его, словно пушинку.

— Босс, — чуть склонил свою голову Бык, отпустив Инквизитора.

— Бык, — кивнул в ответ Лавеллан, желая провалиться сквозь землю.

И почему он постоянно попадал в неловкие ситуации именно когда Бык был рядом?

Бык не стал задавать вопросов, но глаза его сузились. И Лавеллана осенило — он знает, точно знает! Про всё - и про чувства Лавеллана к Дориану, и к Быку, и даже к самому себе. Бен Хазрат, провались они в Тень!

— Уже набрался, босс? — дружелюбно поинтересовался Бык, но взгляд его остался таким же пытливым. — А вечер только начинается!

Находиться под его изучающим взглядом было ужасно неуютно. Лавеллан даже не попытался ничего придумать, он знал, что Бык чует фальшь за версту.

— Нет, я... Просто устал.

— Понятно, весь в делах! Надо бы нам размяться, сходить зарубить десяток-другой демонов, а то сидим тут неделями, так и одуреть можно.

— Сходим, - согласился Лавеллан. — Но не завтра, на завтра у Жозефины уже есть планы. И на послезавтра, кажется, тоже.

И тут же подумал, что если ему и удастся вырваться от Жози на вылазку, то Бык будет последним, кого он позовёт с собой.

— М-м-м… Бывай, Бык, — Лавеллан махнул рукой и направился к замку.

— Приятно пообщаться, босс, - ответил Бык своей дежурной фразой.

Не услышав скрипа двери за спиной, Лавеллан понял, что Бык продолжил смотреть ему вслед. От этой мысли ноги Инквизитора почему-то совсем перестали ему подчиняться, и он дважды споткнулся, пока поднимался по лестнице. У главного входа он всё-таки не удержался и быстро оглянулся, но Быка уже нигде не было видно. Бен-Хазрат, Корифей бы их побрал.

Спать не хотелось, поэтому Лавеллан снова отправился глотать пыль в библиотеку, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. Но только он начал спускаться по лестнице, как услышал громкий женский голос. И замер — потому что говорили о нём.

— Да что ты понимаешь! Инквизитор ИДЕАЛЕН! В жизни не видела столь красивого мужчины! Изящный, словно галла! И эти тонкие черты лица, м-м-м!

— Точно, точно! — поддержал второй женский голос. — А какие глаза! Цвета песка, с которого только сошла морская волна. И взгляд! Смотрит, будто наперед видит всё, что должно случиться!

— Пф, бабы! Кого волнуют его глаза? — возразили низким басом. — Воля — вот, чему завидовать надо! Скажи мне кто пару лет назад, что я по приказу эльфа на смерть пойду — харкнул бы ему в рожу! А тут, вишь, пошёл, сам пошёл! В первых рядах!

— Ага, — согласился ещё один мужчина. — Сила! Величие! Ну, оно чо... Эльфы, тайны… А мы люди простые, куда нам до милордов...

Лавеллан с трудом поборол желание посмотреть на лица говорящих, напомнив себе, что подслушивать вообще-то неприлично. Он тихонько вернулся наверх и выскользнул за дверь.

Оказавшись в своих покоях, Лавеллан первым делом глянул в зеркало, но никакой изящности галлы в отражении не обнаружил. И глаза были по-прежнему скучные. И нос слишком длинный. Но почему-то ему всё равно больше не хотелось ходить кругами по комнате, ругая и жалея такого несчастного и мерзкого себя.

Уже проваливаясь в сон, он подумал, как горько, но в то же время приятно знать, что кто-то ещё в тот же самый момент испытывает схожие чувства, копается в своих недостатках и закрывает глаза на достоинства. И таким же горько-приятным вдруг стало принятие факта, что прямо сейчас где-то в таверне смеётся один прекрасный ясноглазый тевинтерец, сидя на коленях у восхитительно харизматичного кунари.

И им можно только позавидовать.


End file.
